My Guardian
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy's POV;; Luffy had always been haunted by that cursed box, but was finally able to get away and begin to like spirits again, especially a certain specific one. But things begin to take a wrong turn after years of being free and now the box is wiggling back into his life along with... him. What happens to Luffy? And how will it all end? Good or bad? Rated T to be safe;;OS


**Well, I typed this up after the Amv from OnePieceYaoiStudio came out called Creepy Boys Halloween! It was amazing and the song made me want to type up an oneshot of a ghost like theme. It's kind of ZoLu-ish, but at the same time not really.**

**I worked hard on this since it was different for me, but I love how it turned out!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**My Guardian**

"They won't leave me alone!"

"Lu, calm down…" Hands grasped my shoulders as tears were welled up and I got dark eyes viewing me, a male at the age of twelve.

"I-I can't, Ace. They won't stop." My fingers grasped a shirt as I stared wide eyed as I could hear them, hounding me with words. Whispers echoed through my head and I just wanted to scream to make them go away, but after countless times… it doesn't work.

"Gramps gave in and you are going to go live with Shanks."

"_Don't leave."_

"_No."_

"_Stay."_

"When am I leaving?!"

"We are going to pack you a small bag and send you off today, he should be here to get you soon. I will bring the rest of your things later."

"Not the chest."

"I won't bring it, Lu. You know it's in the attic." My head shook as I gripped his shirt with tugs and I leaned closer.

"I-it's under my bed."

"Why did you—"

"I didn't!"

"Okay, okay, just go gather you a bag for a few days." My body moved up the stairs quickly as I soon found my room and shoved items into a big bag.

"_Don't go."_

"_Stay."_

"_You can't leave."_

"_**Don't leave me."**_

My body shook at the voice, but I shoved items into my bag before feeling fingers line along my neck. It felt like someone stuck an ice cube against me and then I felt the presence linger behind me. Fear prickled my body as the strong aura took over my senses and I gripped the shirt I was shoving into the bag.

"_**You can never leave me, Luffy."**_ The dark voice told me with a chuckle and I squeezed my eyes shut as I didn't want to look at him. _**"Take me too."**_ My body shifted as I began crawling to my bed and was reaching for the box.

"Anchor?" Something snapped and suddenly my eyes moved to my doorway. A grin was on me seeing the man with red hair and moved to hug him.

"Shanks!" I was lifted and held in a bear hug with him laughing out.

"You ready to go?"

"Just need to put some underwear in my bag and then we can go!" I was set down before I ran to do what I said, ignoring the presence and knew it was okay now.

Shanks understood me more than anyone because he could see them too.

* * *

"If you need anything don't be afraid to shout to me." A smile was on me as I nodded towards my idol and he turned, but stopped with a finger up. "I told the others to lay off for a bit."

"Just for a little bit." I told him and this nod left him before shutting my bedroom door. A sigh of relief left me as I relaxed back on my bed and enjoyed the silence. Since I finally gained this silence, this peace… a nap sounded really good, but…

"_Where is this?"_ My body jolted up as I looked to see a man in clothing from the Edo period, as if he was a wandering swordsman. Green eyes flicked to view me and just seeing a new spirit made my heart flutter. Confusion crossed him as he took a step to the side and I followed him with my eyes, then he did again. _"What the hell? You shouldn't be able to see me!"_

"You shouldn't be in my room!" I stated up loudly before he was taken aback by my voice and he moved away.

"_Look, I just got lost trying to find someone."_ It surprised me a bit when he was withdrawn, unlike many who would jump onto you like you were candy. A spark went through me at the realization that he was good and a smile found me.

"Who are you looking for?"

"_This guy named Shanks."_

"He's downstairs… I can take you to him." Eyes viewed me with curiosity as I soon got up and headed to my door. When I looked back, he stood there still and I waved at him. "Come on." Feet slowly moved towards me as I opened the door and exited with him close behind.

"_Luffy?"_ A voice asked out and I looked to see Robin ascending the stairs.

"Hi, Robin." I said softly and she looked behind me. "This guy is looking for Shanks, he's good."

"_Very well, he is in the kitchen."_ A nod left me with a smile and passed by her with a feel of something grasping my shirt. This chuckle filled the air and I glanced back to see the samurai holding my shirt with a glance to Robin. A calming aura was around me as he stayed near and I continued to the first floor and moved to the kitchen.

"You know he gets lost… I know."

"Shanks!" The man quickly turned to me before noticing the person behind me.

"He's here. Anchor!" Shanks hung up the phone before walking over to us and he ruffled my hair. "I see you found Zoro!"

"Mh, he's good so I didn't mind helping him!" A laugh left my guardian before I felt the man behind me stay close and I glanced back to him.

"_Mihawk wanted me to give you this."_ An arm reached out to give Shanks something and then retracted when it was taken.

"Great, I had needed this. You can go back if you want to, that is." I viewed Zoro as he attached to my shirt and even in his ghostly frame (which just look like a holographic person), cheeks seemed a bit darker.

"_I might stick around for a bit…"_

"Play nice, Lu."

"Eehh? I don't do anything mean! Anyways, I already like Zoro!" I admitted as it was true, I felt safe around him and then I let arms cross. A laugh left Shanks before he ruffled my hair and moved to get something out of the cabinet.

"Well, I'm glad you are feeling a lot better. Why don't you go play in your room?"

"On it!" I stated before moving and Zoro was tugged along since he kept a hold of my shirt.

* * *

"_How was your day?"_

"Usopp got detention because he accidentally threw paint all over Alvida-sensei and he almost spilled his drink in the mall food court! It was hilarious!" A laugh left me as I soon moved to set my bag down by my bedroom door and then dove for my bed. "Shanks said you got into it with Sanji again."

"_If the cheese head would leave me alone!"_ Another laugh left me as I soon sat on my knees and looked to see green eyes roll.

"You two are so funny!"

"_It's not funny!"_ A laugh left me before I yawned out with a stretch and soon began tugging at my sheets. _"I can start the water."_

"Thanks, Zoro! Imma get my pjs." Zoro disappeared and I got my pajamas out before heading to the hall. The water was running as I made it in and then the shower part was flicked on.

After my shower, I made my way to my room with a shout to everyone in the house saying goodnight and see them all in the morning. Chopper shouted back along with a soft chuckle from Robin, Sanji must have muttered something like always. I found only my bedside lamp on as I moved to my bed with the door cracked and I got into the sheets.

"_Night, Luffy."_

"G'night, Zoro!" A smile was at me as I soon flicked the light off and snuggled into the sheets, listening to Zoro clean his sword.

* * *

_The shiver going through me was the cause of what was before me. That __**box**__ sat in the hallway and I looked around with confusion._

"_Zoro?" I called out, expecting the spirit to appear out of nowhere near me._

_No… he didn't appear._

"_Z-Zoro?!" I called out again with my back finding the wall as I stayed away from the box._

"**Did you think you could hide forever?"**_ A startled breath left me as I saw the figure form above the box and I shifted to move away, but this hall suddenly became a dead-end._

"_Zoro!"_

"**Come back for me, Luffy." **_I let myself lower to the ground with hands grasp my head as I tried to shield myself away._

"_Zoro! Zoro!"_

"**Or I will find a way."**

"_WAKE ME UP ZORO!"_

"_Luffy!"_

A jolt went through me as I was now sitting up in my bed and I felt a hand lightly touching my shoulder. My eyes flicked up to see green concerned eyes and I soon let gasps of breath find me.

"_Are you okay, Luffy?"_ My hands went to my face as I began wiping away at the tear streaks and then I noticed Chopper, Robin, and Sanji at the door.

"Y-yeah… just a bad dream."

"_Luffy… you were screaming for me."_ I rubbed at an eye and felt myself become tight lipped. _"L-Look, I'm just glad you are okay."_ My eyes averted to gaze at his concern, but knew not to push me.

"I'm okay… just stay by me…" The whisper left me as I stared at my comforter before tugging it up and laying down with it pulled up to my chin. It was silent, but I felt the presence sitting on my bed and a hand lying against my hip.

* * *

"You alright, Anchor?" A hand found my head as I stared at my cereal before snapping out of it and looked to my guardian. My mind had been a bit jumbled, but I didn't know if it was that noticeable yet.

"Huh?" This frown appeared before he moved to sit across from me and this serious look found him.

"You've been having nightmares again?" My lips went into a straight line and I shifted to get up.

"I got school, you know before I am late—"

"Is it **him**?" The last part made me stiffen as I had my bag in hand and was standing there with my face away. "I assure you it's not in the house."

"I know it's not."

"Then he shouldn't be able to get to you." My eyes were half lidded as I soon slung my bag onto my shoulder and stayed still for a minute longer.

"But it will be soon." A hand quickly grasped my arm and pulled me as I felt another grasp my chin to tilt my head up.

"Don't let him get to you!" It felt like my mind was going numb as I felt dead tired from the restless nights from all those nightmares. My hands grasped a hold of a shirt and I let my eyes widen as I looked into his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, Shanks. If I don't get it…"

"No, not again. We were able to get you away until you were seventeen, we can still keep you away. I will just call my friend who is a priest." A hand tugged my bag off and he directed me to sit down. "Just stay here." Shanks moved to the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone and I watched with my eyes half lidded.

"**You don't quite understand, Akagami."** The body turned with surprise to me as I was slouched and felt a smirk crank my face. One of my legs crossed over the other as I let my chin rest in a hand as I viewed him. **"The boy has always been mine; it was just more… entertaining to see him have some freedom."** It didn't fully process that I wasn't in control until I tried to snap out of it.

"_I'm sorry, Luffy."_ Zoro's voice cut through the air and I felt a sharp pain throughout my body and this made a sharp breath leave me as I felt lighter, but in discomfort. Gasps left me as I shifted and let my body lean on the table as I grasped my chest.

"That was dangerous, Zoro!"

"_Like I was going to let some guy take control of Luffy!"_ I felt comfort surround me and then I notice the hands that were his ghostly ones resting on the table, notifying me that he was hovering over me. A breath of relief left me as I felt my heavy lids slip shut before the dark abyss took over my vision.

* * *

"Lu, where is the box?" Dark eyes stared at me as hands were holding my shoulders steadily.

"The box?"

"Yes, where is it?"

"Why are you asking me? I left it where you told me too." Confusion and slight fear was in me as I soon took a quick glance to Shanks and Mihawk as they were both concerned about the turn of events.

"Mihawk." My guardian said before the mentioned man was moving to me, making Ace move out of the way so he could get to me. A hand held up a chain with a metal cross on it and a hand found my forehead. I stared to his palm as he was mumbling some things before I felt my arm move on its own and slap his arm away. This startled noise left me as I pulled my arm to my chest as I looked to sharp yellow eyes.

"I didn't mean too!" The hand found my forehead again as he gave a quick look that he wasn't angry with me. Hands held my wrists so I wouldn't do it again and I stood there as Mihawk continued to mumble words. My body jerked lightly and my teeth gritted as I felt a sharp sensation run through my body.

"It's under his bed." The hand released me before I felt my legs shift and I squared Ace in the jaw to release me as Shanks said he would get it.

"**It is not for you to touch."** The tone came out as I backed up with arms out and I felt suddenly protective of the box and I shifted away from something I sensed and noticed Zoro with his sword. **"Fool me once, shame on me, little samurai."**My eyes viewed Zoro half lidded as I shifted and soon let my body shift to where I climbed up half the wall and over the staircase railing.

"Don't let him get to the box!" Ace shouted as I slid into my room before I felt it, this pain in my hands and ankles. I fell to the ground with a growl as my limbs were pulled away so I could not move.

"_We got him!"_ The sound of Sanji's voice went through my ears and I felt my teeth baring.

"**Next time, you all will not be lucky."** I felt my eyes roll and sudden everything went black.

….

"You with us Anchor?" This heavy feeling was weighing my whole body down and made me groan before letting eye lids flicker open.

"Huh?" I asked out in confusion as I couldn't remember anything and I glanced to see worried faces, just like last time when I was in the kitchen with Shanks when he found out. That was a week ago and I didn't get any more nightmares, but I did black out somewhat on occasion for a short amount of time.

"It's getting worse." Mihawk voiced out and I felt something running along my hair and by the comforting presence I knew it was Zoro.

"_**He tries to hurt you."**_ This flinch left me as I heard the words and saw the scene of where Zoro was slicing his sword at me and the pain.

"_Luffy?"_ Deep breaths left me as I shook my head and soon felt a hand help me to sit up.

"It's time we take a visit to my home." Mihawk mentioned and I gazed to him in light confusion.

* * *

"But why am I being tied up?" I asked as the leather cuffs holding me to the chair by my wrists and ankles were a bit tight.

"To make sure you don't attack or flee." Shanks told me as I had eyes following Mihawk, who was setting up a small table with things.

"Where's Zoro?"

"He's not allowed in here." A deep frown was on me at that and I wiggled a little in my spot. It wasn't often that I was separated from Zoro and just the fact that I couldn't sense him made me feel uncomfortable.

"How long am I staying like this?"

"Until we can get that man to leave you alone." A deeper frown was on me as I shifted and let my head roll to one side.

"I think you should be more worried about the box." I whispered in thought and they both looked to me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, **it's not with that brother anymore."** The voice left me as I stared to them both with a sly smirk finding me and soon a hand was pressed to my chest. My body sensed that it was a holy object and I loud out a cry before it turned into a laugh of humor. **"That's cute… A cross covered with holy water?"**

"I was just testing to see if it worked on you, that's all." The hand pulled away to show a hole in my shirt, but not my skin.

"**That's because this boy's innocence protects me whilst in his body."** I stated out before one of the cuffs on my ankle flung open and I let a leg cross over the other. **"Anything else, priest?"** Humor laced my voice and they were a little shocked to see my foot swinging in the air like I was never tied down. **"I do enjoy these little… **_**exorcisms**_**." **A grin was on me as I viewed the two before me and suddenly something was splashed onto my body. **"More holy water?"**

"Of course not…" Mihawk mentioned before I felt my body feel stiff and something stirred in me. A sharp pain went through me and a sharp glare left me as I viewed yellow eyes watching in slight interest.

"**I wouldn't hurt me, priest…"**

"You can't hurt that body because it is your vessel and if you destroy it then the box would be your home again." The man stated as he held up a bowl of the liquid that made me feel pain.

"**Oh no, I wouldn't hurt Luffy… he already knows that he can't rid of me because he was the one who invited me in the first place."** Confusion was in both set of eyes and the guardian moved closer with curiosity.

"What do you mean _let you in_?"

"**Oh? My, my… Luffy knows how to keep secrets **because I let him in." The voice changed to my own as I let a smirk find me and this sensation filled me. "Should I do a story time, **for you little boys?"** The two were confused, but didn't interrupt and I took to it being able to continue on. "It started when I first say **the box**—"

**Flashback**

"Gramps! Gramps!" I called out with a box I found on a table by some dolls and china set.

"What is it, Luffy?"

"Look! Can I get it?!" I asked out as I always found little items I wanted to keep and store away.

"We will see." As he looked at the items at the yard sale, I carried the box around with me. Then soon we approached the owner and she added the items Gramps had before noticing me holding the box. Gramps noticed her eyes and he did a noise. "Right, how much is this box?"

"For how much you have spent I will give it to you for free!" A nervous smile was on her as she eyed the box and almost seemed like she wanted to get rid of it.

"Great! Here you are!" Gramps handed the money over and grabbed the bag that she put his items in. "Luffy?"

"Ah! Thanks, lady!" I smiled at her and she nodded with a sad smile on her and I almost wanted to ask why, but we went home.

After that, I had it for a few weeks before I began to notice a man standing by the fence in the backyard, watching me. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then he kept appearing every day and so I asked Gramps. He didn't notice anyone so one day I decided to approach the man in a nice suit.

"Hey mister." Grey beaded eyes gazed at me before glancing behind himself as if confused.

"_**Are you speaking to me?"**_

"Of course! Who else would I be?" I asked with a pout and he let a small smile flick along his lips.

"_**Very well, what may I help you with?"**_

"Why are you watching me every day?" Slight surprise was on him when I mentioned that before he put a thoughtful face as if to think up the answer.

"_**Well, you see, that box you gained is my home."**_ My head tilted in confusion at what he meant and he hummed in light thought_. __**"I am not living anymore, young one. You see, I am actually a spirit who is attached to the box you have."**_ My eye lids flickered before I remembered all the stories Shanks would tell me about ghosties.

"Oh! Well then, why are you standing outside the fence?"

"_**I need permission to step onto the plot of land."**_

"Oh… are you a mean ghosty?"

"_**Not that I am aware of."**_ A hum left me as I had arms crossed and I gazed up at him.

"Will you play with me?"

"_**Of course, you take such good care of my home."**_ Eyes viewed me and another hum left me in thought before I grinned up.

"Okay, come play with me, mister!" I extended a hand out to him before he gave a small smirk and his hand found mine.

"_**What game shall we play, young Luffy?"**_

"Ah, you know my name!"

"_**Of course."**_

"What is yours, mister?"

"_**Call me Lucci."**_

**End Flashback**

"Luffy, I always told you not to allow spirits in the home unless allowed." Shanks mentioned and I gave a sharp glare to him.

"Why are you complaining? If anything the other spirits and Gramps was driving me up the wall!" I shouted up with teeth bared and he was surprised by my words.

"Garp?" Nervousness found me at the thought and soon I felt the bubble in my throat.

"**So sad, you don't even know what was happening to your nephew."** Confusion was all over Shanks face and I viewed him with an amused stare. **"I filled the boy's mind with thoughts of being frightened by me because he was being abused in his home and don't get me started on that one man who would come visit."** The words left me and suddenly guilt was filling my guardian's eyes. **"I just recently filled Luffy's mind with memories of me saying I was going to save him… And if you would have just let it be then the boy would have been normal again. He just needed to get over the initial fear before I could tap into the part I locked away."**

"Why should we believe a demon?"

"Why should I believe any of you?!" I asked back sharply with a bulb popping out a light and suddenly the liquid was splashed onto me again. "That doesn't work on me**, priest. Even with just the boy, he is more powerful than you, so I suggest you stop before you anger us." **The lights flickered lightly and then the comforting sensation went through me as I noticed the presence. **"I thought the little samurai was to stay away?"** Sharp yellow eyes found the door before Shanks held his hand out.

"Let Zoro come in." The words made my body stiffen as the spirit in me didn't like that one bit.

"Zoro, get in here." The ghost came through the door with a step and had this look of worry and made sure he wasn't in trouble. "I want you to pull out your sword." Something was processing through Mihawk's mind and it made Lucci nervous as he was filling my head. This whine left me at the bombardment of words and thoughts. "Here." My eyes noticed the spot and as the sword came towards me, my hand moved, but was caught suddenly and the sensation made me scream. "Don't pull back; push it all the way through."

"_I'm hurting him!"_

"You're hurting Lucci!" Mihawk reassured as I jolted in pain and my eyes rolled as I felt my voice cut out.

* * *

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember being haunted while at your house, but then everything else is black." I mentioned and Shanks viewed me before voicing his question.

"How did you meet that spirit?" This nervous shift left me at the thought and I viewed my guardian.

"He said he was a nice spirit, but he wasn't… He made Gramps turn on me sometimes, but nothing bad. Gramps would just yell at me with the spirits voice." I mentioned as I remembered all that and suddenly I looked to him with worry. "Is the…?"

"It's gone, Luffy." A sigh of relief left me as I soon ran a hand through my brunette locks. "You can't see anything?"

"Huh?"

"Oh my…" Shanks mentioned and glanced to the side and I stared in confusion. "Luffy… Zoro is standing next to me; you can't see or hear him?"

"…no…" This sudden sadness found me at the thought of never seeing Zoro again and suddenly I felt this comfort wash over me.

"He says not to worry about it because he will still be by your side."

"I can feel him near me."

"Then maybe… one day, you will gain the vision back." A slight hope was in me at the thought of seeing Zoro again someday.

"Yeah."

"Just rest for now because you have been through a lot." A nod left me as I soon began to wiggle into my sheets and lied on my side with eyes closed.

"Night, Zoro." Silence followed me, but I kept my heavy heart light as I knew he was there.


End file.
